Hero
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: Alfred, being the noble hero he is, takes some time out of his day to talk to a lonely girl. But when she kills herself and he goes into dression, who will help our hero? USUK oneshot. Human names used


Alfred only talked to her once. She was quick witted and sarcastic. He didn't expect talking to her to be very enjoyable and easy. She was the emo kid in the corner, never talking, always silent.

Since he was the "hero" he felt it was his duty to cheer up others. Finally he seemed to noticed her. She was on a bench in front of a peach blossom tree, far away from the others. She had food but didn't touch it nor look at it.

He sat down next to her and tried to make a conversation but she snapped at him. She asked if this was some sick joke. He was surprised at her snap but retaliated with something that caught her off guard.

"No. Of course not. Everyone deserves to be noticed, even the little guys. I'm sure you have something important to say. So would you like to talk or stay silent because I'm not leaving you alone until you talk. Even if it's just for five minutes I'd be happy."

So they talked. And talked. And talked. They spent hours just talking. And laughing. Her laugh was refreshing to him, like water and cucumbers. Her eyes that always seemed to have little life in them sparkled as they shared stories.

They probably would have talked all night if Alfred hadn't had a concerned text from his brother, Mathew. They both exchanged goodbyes and left. But before Alfred went around the corner she said something. Something he'll never forget.

"I'm sorry, Alfred! It's nice talking to someone who actually cares. Thank you for everything! Thank you for showing me the lighter side before going in the dark! Bye!"

Before Alfred could ask what she meant she ran off.

The next day he found that she wasn't at her usual spot/ She wasn't there the next day either. He never thought much of it. He thought she got sick or something. But when Mathew told him over dinner that he read a Heather had died two days ago everything changed.

Everything was almost like a silent movie. Everything was black and white. No sound reached his ears. Days seemed like centries. It was torture.

Finally he locked himself in his room and blocked the window so light couldn't get through. He didn't know how long he was there until Arthur showed up.

"I'm so glad you could come over, Arthur. He's been in there for a few days and hasn't come out. I'm so worried." Mattew rambled as he led the Britain to his brother's room. "Please, make him feel better."

Arthur walked into the room and sat next to Alfred on the bed. They sat in silence before Arthur summoned the courage to talk.

"So...Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess I should..." he sighed. "Do you remember Heather?"

"The girl who killed herself?"

Alfred flinched and nodded. "Yeah. That's her. Before she died I got to talk to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was so smart and had an opinion on everything. She liked to joke around and I enjoyed talking to her. We spent hous talking and could've talked longer if Mattie didn't text me. I found out why she didn't talk to others. It turns out she was scared of getting close to people. She used to hang out with Ivan and his two sisters.

"She fell for Ivan and tried hard not to show it but Natalya, the crazy one, found out. She treatened to kill her if she didn't break it off with him for good. So she had to say something very hurtful toward him and that caused everyone to hate her. She even hated herself." his voice cracked. "I tried my best to make her not hate herself like she did. And I thought I really did. At the end of the day she was smiling.

"I was happy and thought that I really helped her. But then when we were leaving she said something. I can't get it out of my head. 'I'm sorry, Alfred. It's nice talking to someone who actually cares. Thank you for everything. Thank you for showing me the lighter side before going in the dark. Bye.' Man, I can see her saying it right now."

Arthur watched as Alfred broke down. The person who he thought was so strong seemed so weak at the moment. He wanted to comfort him but he wasn't done talking.

"I'm supposed to be the hero. How can I be if can't even save her life? It's all my fault. I should've saw her how alone she was and invited her over! I should've chased after her! I ignored her before only because people told me she was a terrible person. But she wasn't Arthur. She wasn't! It's all my fault! I'm not fit to be a hero! I'm such a loser! Useless, even! Ugh, I hate myself! I might as well die!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Arthur snapped. "It's not your fault. She from what you've told me you have made a difference in her life. Even if she did die you made her die a bit happier! You should be proud of yourself! And even the hero's lose sometimes. A hero should be ready for anything."

Alfred looked at him and continued to cry. He knew Arthur was right but still felt like he failed her.

"And... you're my hero, Alfred. You've always been. I like you, a lot..." Arthur's confession caught him off guard.

Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting on his lap. Arthur blushed deeply and embraced him.

"I like you too." Alfred said, still a bit huffy from crying.

"Glad to hear it." Arthur nuzzled into Alfred's hair amd sighed. "Don't worry, hero, I'll always be here for you. Because even a hero needs a hero sometimes."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Kawii! I like this story a lot. Even if it's just a one shot, I'm proud of myself. My first attempt at yaoi, I hope you didn't think it was too bad. <strong>

**Thank you, review if you can. :)**


End file.
